


The Stewart and The Commander

by AugustStories



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragons, Golden Company, Knights - Freeform, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Seblaine in Westeros, direwolves, seriously it's almost crack, this was just something funny written for a friend as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Blaine is trying to keep his King alive and at least halfway sane. Sebastian is trying to keep his men from getting agitated and his former mentor from losing his mind in the past.As the war for the Iron Throne rolls towards a final showdown, two men on either side of it are feeling unexplicably drawn towards each other. Without knowing the other exists in the first place.





	The Stewart and The Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just some fun writing, please don't come for my throat. This is not supposed to make much sense.

**The Steward and** **The Commander**

 

**Part I: Lord Blaine Anderson**

 

It had been more than a fortnight without real sunlight as the first rays of real sun broke through the thick snow clouds on the first morning days after the Night King had been defeated.

 

Sunlight.

 

Blaine felt like a child again as he stretched out his hand and saw light hit the thick black leather gloves. He stood still for a moment, frozen really in the middle of Winterfell's courtyard on his back to the King's solar. Driven by a sudden giddy reflex, Blaine pulled off one glove and stretched out his hands, spreading his fingers wide, it was cold still, too cold to really feel the sun but it was there. The sun had returned.

 

Morning had come at the end of the longest night Westeros had ever seen and the sun had come with it.

 

Somewhere outside the castle walls, one of the dragons growled loudly and many people flinched in their duties, but Blaine only smiled as he set to walk on again. He had long since grown used to the magnificent beasts, they didn't scare him anymore as much as he had respect for them, and they would certainly greet the sun back as well.

 

He stepped back into the castle with a sigh, the warmth was still welcome even to a born Northman like Blaine Anderson who had never seen any lands South of the Neck, he hadn't even ever seen the Neck. But he would soon. One war down, another approaching on the horizon. The war for life had been won, now they needed to fight another against lions to make sure they would still get to live to enjoy this second chance.

 

The Golden Company had landed in King's Landing, all the ravens spoke of it and the plannings had started already. Blaine knew the Dragon Queen was itching to go and finally take her throne, despite still ailing from several injuries, all of her advisors were trying to brace her endeavors.

 

Blaine's own king loudest among them.

 

A warm furry body brushed up against his left leg as he rounded the corner towards the former Lord's solar that had now turned into the one for the King in the North who still held his title despite having bend the knee to Daenerys Targaryen. Blaine was glad he didn't have to bother with any of that political disaster that the succession for the Iron Throne was. He had been surprised like everyone was when Jon's true parentage had been revealed but it didn't change who Jon was, not for him, he was loyal to the man, no matter what name he held.

 

"Morning." He told Ghost as the wolf joined his steps towards the solar where the meeting would soon take place, "Where have you been again? Glaring at Rhaegal?" The green scaled dragon liked the wolf of his bonded master, Jon had told Blaine as much, the white direwolf in turn was like a jealous older sibling throwing a tantrum because Jon's attention was now torn at times. Ghost bumped his head against his shoulder really and Blaine snickered as he rightened his balance again, reaching out to push open the door, letting Ghost pass through first.

 

The solar was empty still and Blaine busied himself by lighting a fire and rearranging the maps on the large table, straightening up fallen over figurines from the argument Ser Jaime and Jon had had the day before. Blaine knew that the Lannister Knight was acting out of guilt over having been unable to safe the half-siblings Jon had never known, but as twistedly honorable as his concern was, Jon was terribly annoyed by it. Ghost sighed as he curled up in front of the fire and glowered into the flames, if only they could all have the problems the direwolf was facing.

 

"Morning, Blaine." Jon announced himself in the next moment as he slipped into the room and Blaine bowed when he saw that Lady Sansa was with him.

 

"Good Morning, Your Grace, my Lady."

 

\--

 

Riding South was a thing that made Blaine nervous beyond belief and if his honor didn't dictate him to remain with his King, he would have preferred nothing more than to stay at Lady Sansa's side at Winterfell and help her direct the North's recovery after the Long Night had been broken.

 

Starks didn't fare well in the South and neither did Andersons.

 

Blaine's father, may he rest with the gods now, had had two brothers who should have inherited the family name and keep before him. The oldest had ridden South with Brandon Stark and been executed for treason along with all other companions of the Wild Wolf before Rickard Stark had even burned while his son was forced to watch. The secondborn son of his grandfather had survived the Trident, only to join Lord Stark's journey to the Tower of Joy and fall at the hands of Ser Oswell Whent.

 

Blaine's grandfather had perished in the Battle at the Trident, killed by the Kingsguard Ser Jonothor Darry. Blaine's father had gone South as a guard for Lord Stark and died in the squirmish in the streets of King's Landing that had seen Lord Stark arrested. Blaine's older brother had gone South with Robb Stark and died at the Red Wedding. And now Blaine was going South. Riding right at the King in the North's side who was just as quiet, tense and lost in memories no doubt. Jon didn't sleep well when they rested, Blaine didn't either, it left a good amount of time to talk.

 

Except for the night they rested at the shores of the Trident and Blaine didn't find Jon at the campfire outside the Royal tents. They were set to share a tent, provisions were still rare, and Queen Daenerys and both Lannisters as well as Lady Sansa had talked Jon into having someone close by even at night to ensure his safety. So now, Blaine got to share a tent each night with The King in the North and the younger Stark girl who terrified him just as much as her returned half wild direwolf did. He was only glad that Ghost had made it clear Blaine was pack and to be protected, otherwise Nymeria would have probably long eaten him in his sleep.

 

Arya Stark slept though, without trouble at all, Nymeria half smothering her, even in this night at the rushing Trident at the Ruby Ford where Blaine stepped out into the night with his cloak wrapped tight around him. The only ones sitting at the campfire were Ser Jaime and Davos, along with Ghost standing with his ears flat agains this head, staring off towards the direction where Blaine knew the dragons had laid down earlier.

 

"Can't sleep?" Davos greeted him as Blaine sat down on a log across from both older men, he shook his head, "Aye, this place is heavy with the battles that had been fought here. Your family lost someone here, too?"

"My grandfather." Blaine recalled reluctantly, "He fought alongside Ned Stark in Robert's Rebellion. He was killed by Ser Jonothor Darry." Across the fire, Ser Jaime winced but Blaine didn't press on it any further, history was history, no one could change the past, "Has one of you seen the King?"

 

Lady Sansa had taken him aside on the day of their departure and told him to keep an eye on Jon Snow...Stark...Sand...Targaryen...Jaehaerys Targaryen...Snowfyre...Blaine really needed to push Jon into making a final decision there, it was getting confusing. Davos raised a hand and pointed right in the direction where Ghost was glaring at, Blaine shielded his eyes from the overwhelming light of the fire to squint into the darkness.

 

It took a moment but then he saw the massive figure of one of the dragons in the moonlight and sitting against Rhaegal's snout, right at the river's shore, was Jon.

"I wouldn't disturb him." Ser Jaime spoke up quietly, near a whisper almost, "He's safe, that dragon is not gonna let anyone close to him, not when he's...upset." It was Blaine's turn to wince, he had been so distracted with his own demons that he hadn't even once thought about what Jon would have to go through as they travelled South and crossed the Trident at the Ruby Ford.

 

Rhaegar Targaryen had died here, sealing Jon's ultimate fate forever.

 

A cold snout pressed against the back of his neck, successfully pulling Blaine out of his guilty thoughts, he reached out a hand to rub behind Ghost's ears but also scoffed at the white wolf.

"You could go and comfort him instead of whining about here." He pointed out to those red eyes that always saw so much more than people believed him to be capable of, the wolf was intelligent.

 

And stubborn, so stubborn.

 

Like his master.

 

Ghost huffed and bumped his head against Blaine's entire sitting body, he sighed and pushed the wolf down onto the ground so he could pet him easier. As honored as he felt about the trust Ghost showed in him, about the protection he was given for taking care of Jon and his often distracted mind when it came to more mundane tasks of a King or Lord, Blaine was also very sincerely happy and glad and fucking relieved that Rhaegal had – yet – not shown any similar behavior.

 

The dragon could keep his distance as far as Blaine was concerned.

 

\--

 

That night, finally asleep after hours staring at the fire, buried under Ghost, Blaine dreamed of green eyes and a disembodied smirk. In the morning, he was so distracted by that longing to get back to those dream and the voice having whispered sweet nothings in his ear that he wandered through camp still half asleep on his way to fetch the King to help him with his armor for the ride towards Harrenhall.

 

He didn't find Jon, not really.

 

What he did run into were green scales and golden eyes, prompting him to scream loud and high enough to have birds flutter out of the trees in the distant forest. He also found Jon, having fallen asleep under Rhaegal's wing somewhere in the night.

 

\--

 

They set up base in Harrenhall. The castle crept Blaine out but in a good way. His parents had met here for the first time as betrotheds. Jon's parents had met here for the very first time and fell in love.

 

So in retrospect, Blaine should have known.

 

The dreams about this mystery man with beautiful green eyes and a smirking smile intensified so much that Blaine was glad to have a whole room to himself when he jolted awake in the middle of the night from dreams that left him breathless with arousal.

 

\--

 

"Jon Targaryen."

 

It were the first words Jon said to him on the fourth morning of their stay in Harrenhall, and Blaine froze with one foot still in the door of what Jon had claimed as his personal solar in the half destroyed castle.

 

"Excuse me?" He asked when he had gotten his bearings back and closed the door behind himself, he hadn't even expected Jon to be up yet, it was still so early. But there he was, sitting on an armchair in front of the lit fireplace, Ghost sitting at his side with his head in Jon's lap, rumbling with delight over the petting he was receiving.

"Jon Targaryen, King in the North until the war is won, and then Prince of Dragonstone. Sansa will become Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North. That is my compromise for the succession, I'll need you to write that down soon but for now, sit." Jon pointed to the other armchair while Blaine's ears were still ringing, way too early, it was way too early.

 

Especially after a night where he had gasped himself awake three times and the longing to meet the man from his dreams had always become painful.

 

Blaine sat down into the chair and looked at his King.

 

"And there is a kind of request I want to talk to you about." Jon went on, his hands buried in white fur, "I know that the North is your home." A home without a home, the Anderson's lands and keep had been burned down by the Boltons. "And I can fully understand if you want to return to Winterfell after this is over. I know that Sansa would appreciate you as a castellan for Winterfell, but my quite selfish offer would be to ask you to come with me to Dragonstone and be _my_ castellan."

 

Blaine was speechless, staring at Jon with lips open and eyes wide no doubt.

 

"You don't have to decide now, we've got a war to survive first anyway, but I..." He didn't get to finish for in the next moment Davos forwent all proper decorum and rushed into the room without a knock.

 

"The Golden Company landed in Maidenpool and they are marching."

 

**Part II: Ser Sebastian Smythe**

 

King's Landing was not what he had expected it to be, truly not. From the first step off of his ship, Sebastian had regretted to be among those who had sailed for the capital instead of directly towards the base camp they had set up in Maidenpool further North.

 

Fully well expecting that the allied Northern and Targaryen forces would settle in Harrenhall.

 

The battle that was coming would happen at the shores of the Trident, how symbolic really. The last battle fought there had caused Sebastian's entire family to be sent into exile before he had even been born.

 

Life in Essos had been hard, and he had seen more family members lost than succeed in the bitter life of sellswords.

 

In Westeros, before Robert's Rebellion, the Smythes had been a well off and known House in the Crownlands, Sebastian's own grandfather had served as Master of coin to three Kings. From Aegon the Fifth to the Mad King.

 

The old man didn't survive long in the rough nothingness they had been faced with upon arriving in Pentos, and it had fallen to Sebastian's father and his uncle to built up something new. Now, two decades later, Sebastian knew his mother and his sister to be secure and safe in Pentos, maids tending to their every needs, money being enough, and though he had lost father and uncle and two cousins since then, he knew life was good. He was a Captain in the Golden Company, third in rank under the leading Captain General and despite his young age his men knew not to mess with him.

 

And to follow his orders.

 

Discipline was the Company's mother's milk, that was what they always said, and it was true to the last drop.

 

Discipline was not something King's Landing and its residents knew anymore, if they ever had, Sebastian mused as he grimaced over the squirmish that had broken out in the marketplace over a dropped basket. He was walking the city's battlements again, was using it as the sole means he had to not just draw a sword and demand some common sense in these people.

 

This was really not what coming home should feel like.

 

From the first moment he had drawn breath, all his father, all his family had ever talked about was going home, that Sebastian would not grow old in Essos, that he would see the family name restored in Westeros again. And now he was so close and had to endure this stinking pathetic city.

 

Soon they were going to take the Lannister army and ride North, and Sebastian hoped Commander Strickland would be able to convince this vicious mad Queen of their supposed glorious plan. Cersei Lannister was too power hungry and power blind for her own good, Kings had fallen with less desires before, and she would seen do the same. The Golden Company had come to Westeros, they had come home, paid by the Iron Bank to fight for the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

 

What a pity it was that the Iron Bank merchant and Commander Strickland disagreed on just who that was, not that Strickland would ever deem to tell the Iron Bank or Cersei Lannister.

 

A mummer's farce had to be upheld.

 

\--

 

"Not as impressive as I would have thought."

 

Sebastian turned his gaze into a glare as he snapped a hand against his best friend's arm as they walked down the middle row of the Throne Room in the Red Keep. Another day passed almost where Strickland was planning with the Queen, they were all growing tired of it.

 

They hadn't come to talk, they had come to fight.

 

"Hold your tongue!" He snarled under his breath and Rob Sand scoffed at him but shut his mouth. His second-in-command was a man with a temper even worse than Sebastian's could be at times, but the Dornish bastard had been his best friend since childhood days. And Sebastian may secretly share his opinion but they weren't alone in the throne room, and the man they had both squired for stood at the foot of the throne daise, hands clasped behind his back, his gaze set onto the Iron Throne and his mind clearly a hundred leagues away, twenty years away.

 

Jon Connington was a complicated man, but he was a Knight, a good Knight, and Sebastian had been honored to squire for him when he had joined the Golden Company. And he knew better than Rob to keep his mouth from running free right now as they approached their former mentor, Jon had been a close friend of the Last Dragon, he had been Hand of the King for the Mad King and the Rebellion had cost him terribly.

 

"The men are getting impatient." Sebastian announced as they drew up to Connington, blue eyes remained on the throne, "They aren't complaining yet but I know what discontent in their eyes looks like." For a moment Connington remained frozen but then he frowned.

"Aye, we're taking too much time." He agreed and then turned his back on the throne, he was disgruntled that the Queen only accepted Strickland into planning meetings, even though that was a breech of Company protocol and Strickland was the one with the least battle strategy experience.

 

They all looked up when quick steps sounded from a side corridor and Sebastian perked up when his little brother swung around a pillar and came running over to them. Sage was their spymaster's squire, and Sebastian had no doubt where Lysono had sent his brother to eavesdrop on.

 

"They have a second dragonrider." Sage whisperhissed as he pushed them away from the throne daise and over into a darker corner, "The Queen got another raven from the Dragon Queen and the King in the North. And it's _him_ who rides the second dragon now." Sage quickly rattled down in a head spinning tempo.

"Ned Stark's bastard is a dragonrider? Jon Snow?" Connington wanted to know, focusing on what Sebastian thought was the wrong part in that statement, two bonded controlled dragons were better than one, the Lannisters would fall like flies.

 

Sage was wide eyed with knowledge, buzzing on the spot.

 

"That's the thing. The letter didn't call him Snow anymore, it called him Jon Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, son of Rhaegar. And Strickland decided we're moving out today still."

 

\--

 

Sebastian was used to not sleeping alone.

 

On the ship he commanded for the Company, he had the Captain's Cabin but had kept Sage close ever since his brother had followed him into the company's ranks a few years ago. In battle times, the tent he usually had for himself was filled with Rob and Thad ever since that rogue Commander had tried to kill Sebastian for more power.

 

Only in the house of his mother, Sebastian had a room for himself and rare as his visits were these days, sleep never really came easy without feeling the presence of another around. Safety and brotherhood was a good balm on a Captain's mind when loss and fighting controlled your every day.

 

At least Sebastian thought like that until those dreams appeared.

 

Dreams of a young man with black curls and goldbrown eyes that twinkled with laughter and kindness. Soft lips pulled into a bashful smile that suddenly would develop into a bright grin and beautiful laughter. Sebastian would stand with this young stranger on an unknown beach under the stars, and this young man would slip out of his arms to spin around, laughing loudly. Or they would walk through dark corridors, stealing glances and kisses.

 

Or – and that was where the sudden desire for actual privacy came from – he would be buried in this young man to the hilt, staring down into lust blown eyes, ears filled with groans of pleasure and hands pulling him down for a kiss.

 

He had never seen this man in his entire life, he was sure of it.

 

So how could someone feel this yearning longing to find someone they didn't even know?

 

Was this man even real?

 

The heated dreams left him with raging hard-ons that he took care of with bitten lips and quick hands, as much as he would have liked to draw it out, to conjure up images from his dreams again. No privacy, no time. It were the other dreams that had him distracted more though, on days where he couldn't really need it, especially not out on sea when they were sailing towards a war they would turn against their so called allies.

 

Distraction could kill you in times of war.

 

Or on ships.

 

"Stop!"

 

Used to his best friend's voice and grown to follow warnings given by him, Sebastian froze on the spot upon Rob's call. His mind snapped out of his daydreams and he blinked at the lowered sail beam he would have straight run into if it hadn't been for his friend. Pushing a hand over his face, Sebastian turned around and looked over to where Rob was leaning against the wheel with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Where is your head at, Captain?" His first lieutenant wanted to know, Sebastian reluctantly crossed over to him, not wanting to have this conversation screamed across half the ship.

 

"Nowhere of your concern." He answered and hipchecked him away from the wheel, Rob snorted and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Get your head together, Seb, find your mystery man after the war is over." Rob advised him and Sebastian snapped his head to the side to glare at him, eyes filled with the question he couldn't ask before Rob was already answering it, "You've started talking in your sleep. Thad and Sage think you've got a sweetheart back in Essos."

 

Dreaded gods.

 

\--

 

Dreaded gods indeed because that night, falling asleep to Sage's snores and the soft movements of the ship, Sebastian dreamt about the mystery man again.

 

No sex this time.

 

Instead he found himself standing in a destroyed castle's great hall.

 

'Unbelievable, isn't it?' A wonderful voice spoke up and Sebastian whirled around, feeling the golden cloak of his dark armor swish around his legs. The young man from his dreams was looking up at the missing ceiling. 'It must have been so grand once upon a time, before that dretched fire. What a sight it must have been...'

 

He was wearing a dark fur coat over black and grey leather armor, he was dressed for travelling.

 

He was also smiling so wonderfully again, sweet and gentle as he reached for Sebastian's hands, intertwining their fingers and raising their hands to place upon his chest.

 

Right next to the pin he was wearing.

 

A snarling grey direwolf.

 

\--

 

They arrived in their base camp in Maidenpool in very good time and Sebastian ordered his men to get their part of the camp set up as fast as possible, leaving Rob to take care of Sebastian's own tent so he could find his brother.

 

"Sage!"

 

Sage spun around where he was sorting through saddles and horse armor for his knight, smiling upon catching sight of him.

 

"I need you to find out everything about the men close to King Jon."

 

**Part III: A Fateful Meeting**

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Blaine hated war, he hated the tension of it, he hated the violence of it, he hated the sheer brutality of it, the confusion and helplessness.

 

He hefted his bow into one hand to help Jon back up again where he had saved his king from a Lannister wielding a crossbow just now. The lions had led the assault, together with the Ironborns and some Stormlander Houses who for whatever reason were still loyal to the Lannisters. The Golden Company had so far held themselves back from openly engaging in the fighting, only a few goldcloaked figures had joined the fray. Blaine didn't know what to think of it, it didn't make a lot of sense for sellswords to wait out the big of the battle when they were paid to cut them all down.

 

He was tempted to ask Jon to go and take to the sky with Rhaegal, at least then Blaine would have to worry about him getting too enraged and then reckless here out in the open. Lady Sansa would have his ears for it, and Queen Daenerys probably other body parts that Blaine was rather fond of. He knew though that it was a fruitless endeavor, Jon would always want to be in the thick of the battle and Rhaegal was perfectly capable of handling himself alone. Proven when he twisted through the air not far from them and took out another scorpion, further ahead Drogon was roasting a catapult.

 

"Get back onto the battlements." Jon called to him when he was standing once more and Tormund handed him Longclaw back, "You're more help up there than down here." Jon cautioned him and Blaine knew it was the truth, he was a better bowman than he was a swordfighter, and the bow was certainly not a close combat weapon.

 

And Tormund and Arya would have Jon's back.

 

And Rhaegal and Ghost anyway how the dragon screeched above them and Ghost came trotting over from his snout red with enemy blood. So Blaine nodded and made to turn to hurry back up onto the castle's battlements, just then a loud horn sounded and he whirled back around, staring over the battlefield to where the Golden Company was charging ahead with loud crys.

"GO!" Jon yelled in his direction and then roughly grabbed the back of his cousin's tunic as he rushed forward, dragging Arya along. Blaine slung his bow over his shoulder and ran.

 

\--

 

A battle focused mind was a treacherous thing.

 

With courage blinding you and numbing your senses down to enemy, enemy, enemy, you could run into the risk of not noticing crucial other things.

 

Like getting hit with an arrow.

 

\--

 

The shortest way back to one of the castle entrances from the southern side of the battlefield around Harrenhall went through the enormous godswood of the castle. Blaine and Jon had mapped it all out in the last days, and usually it would have taken him less than three minutes to slip back into the ruined castle and then up the first staircase to reach the battlements.

 

Only now...

 

His steps were slowing down, the buzzing energy in his limbs suddenly draining faster than he had ever felt it before.

 

Just as he reached the weirdwood tree in the grand middle of the godswood, he had to catch himself against a tree close by when his legs threatened to buckle beneath him. Frantically he looked around and breathed out heavily when he found himself alone, and only then did he look down upon himself and gasped upon the blood spreading from a wound in his side. Rivers of blood were running down his leg and it was like a bubble burst in his head and he felt the burning of his left side as he fell further against the tree.

 

An arrow, it must have been an arrow that hit him. An arrow that he must have torn out in his haste run through the bushes and trees, tearing the wound open even more.

 

Well, Blaine, you're fucked.

 

Already he could feel his head growing faint and he took a heavy step forward, and then one more only after he had caught his balance again, which took him an awful long time.

 

Step by step he forced himself forward until he could fall to his knees in between the large roots of the heart tree. He was so cold, and the tree felt so warm, so soothing as he achingly slowly turned around and fell back with his back against the bark of the tree.

'Don't close your eyes' He told himself, 'Don't close your eyes, hold on.' But it was so difficult when the gods themselves were begging him to come, when his mother's and his brother's voices were begging him to come home.

 

And then...a cold snout pressed to his neck...

 

Blaine's eyes flickered open again, catching sight of almost glowing red eyes as Ghost whined above him, licking at his face and his hands.

 

"I'm sorry..." Blaine croaked out, "I'm sorry..."

 

And then to Ghost's howl the world grew black.

 

\--

 

Sebastian swung left and smirked at the stunned face of the Lannister soldier who had thought him his savior as he embedded the sword in his gut and twisted until those eyes grew empty.

 

The Golden Company had charged, the brunt of it that was, those who had been deemed trustworthy enough by Strickland and Connington to know the real plan for this war. They had charged right into the back of Queen Cersei's forces while dragons flew above them and direwolves crashed through the lines like beserkers. His goal was clear, get to the King or Prince or whatever he was now and explain, and hopefully keep Connington from embarassing himself too much.

 

The tide was clearly turning and Sebastian dodged a few Ironborn soldiers, leaving them for Rob and Thad to take care of as he pushed on through the roaring lines of soldiers. Whether or not the Northern and Targaryen forces were understanding what was happening, they certainly seemed to have no instant wish to attack those who were helping them against the lions and the krakens.

 

Just as he finally reached the closer circle fighting around the Northern King, Euron Greyjoy roared and slammed his battle axe into the back of a tall woman's armor, sending her flying to the ground and her sword flying even further away. A blond man in striking silver white armor and a white cloak of a Kings- or Queensguard threw himself down to his knees to check on his motionless friend.

 

Sebastian took one look at the situation and then acted so quickly his limbs nearly protested. He bend down to grab what was the dropped Valyria steel sword of the woman and charged at Euron Greyjoy with both swords, the taken one and his own. Greyjoys's eyes narrowed in betrayal but Sebastian didn't care about it, not after what the man had done and ordered.

 

"Traitor!" Euron hissed but Sebastian only smirked, easily parrying the man's blows, the Valyrian steel sword was moving effortlessly beautiful and so easy. Everything zeroed down to fighting and defending, quick looks thrown around in between as Sebastian got aware that Jon Targaryen was watching them.

"You should listen better, Greyjoy. The Golden Company signed a contract to fight for the Rightful Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, and last time I checked Cersei Lannister is no dragon." Sebastian pointed out with a dangerous smirk and parried a hard aggressive blow.

 

And then came his chance, an opening in Euron's defense as he stumbled backwards over a fallen lion soldier. One swing of the borrowed sword and the Ironborn Commander found himself without his bloody head, dropping back into the mud like a log. Sebastian smiled slowly and then turned around, wiping the Valyrian Steel sword off on his pants before flipping it around in his hands to offer it back to the woman who had sat up with the help of her friend.

"It's beautiful." He said as she gripped it with a weak hand, the other splayed out over her chest, her friend holding her up, his eyes weirdly reminded Sebastian of Queen Cersei and with a jolt he recognized the Kingslayer. His attention was diverted though when the King in the North strode towards them, his face bloody almost, at his side a stick of a girl with murderous grey eyes.

 

Sebastian deemed the situation safe and stable enough for the moment and got down on one knee as the King stopped in front of him.

 

"In the name of Captain General Strickland, I pledge the services, the loyalty and the swords to the Rightful Rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys and Jon Targaryen."

 

Jon Targaryen's stunned silence was broken by two things.

 

The rough looking ginger haired giant of a man demanded to know what the hell "goldie" was talking about and a green scaled dragon set down with an almost deafening thud not far from them, its tail taking down a charging row of Lannister in last desperate attempts to turn this battle in their favor.

 

"Well..." Jaime Lannister drawled almost, still kneeling behind the woman with the pale hair, "Didn't see that one coming."

 

\--

 

The battle ended almost anti-climatic and way too soon in some way, Sebastian found himself standing in the giant courtyard of Harrenhall, keeping Connington in his sight while Rob and Thad saw to it that the men from his legion were accounted for and taken care of. Nurses and Maesters were flickering about and Sebastian kept out of their way as much as possible, observing how King and Queen were talking to their advisors and Strickland. He only left Connington's side when Jaime Lannister approached them after his friend had been carried into the castle and old friends embraced with tight awkward smiles at first.

 

Sebastian's blood was still thrumming with the need for a sword and an opponent and he tried to still it by repeatedly clenching and unclenching his hands. He watched how the Kingslayer pulled Connington over to Jon Targaryen and he let them have the moment. Turning around he nearly jumped when the snow white direwolf came barrelling through an archway of the courtyard, one that seemed to lead to some garden of sorts. He made to step out of the way but the wolf without a problem changed his course, keeping Sebastian strictly in his focus.

 

Sebastian reached for the hilt of his sword but the wolf stopped before him, no snarling teeth, no flattened ears. Instead the wolf carefully reached for a part of Sebastian's cloak with his teeth and then began to pull, a whine leaving its throat.

"Do you want me to follow you?" He asked dumbfounded but a sharp tuck on his cloak that had him stumble forward was answer enough. Without a look sent back, Sebastian let the direwolf pull him towards the garden entrance, the wolf letting go of him once it was apparently convinced he would follow on his own.

 

It bounded ahead a little faster and Sebastian threw himself into running to keep up with it. It wasn't a garden, it was a godswood, his mind made the connection when he could see red leaves through the thin canopies of the other trees, the wolf was leading him towards the heart tree. He crashed around the last corner just as the direwolf bend over a still motionless body of a young man leaned back against the roots of the giant old weirwood.

 

And Sebastian froze as he saw the man's face.

 

"It's you." He gasped quietly while the white wolf nudged at the man's head and whined in fear. "It's you." The curly hair, the sweet beautiful face, the black cloak, the dark armor, the direwolf pin.

 

It was the mystery man.

 

It was the mystery man slowly bleeding to death from what clearly was a severe wound in his abdomen. Sebastian cursed in High Valyrian and then rushed over, not even scared when he shoved the wolf to the side to pick up the injured man. "Hold on." He called out as he got back to his feet with a slight grimace, "Hold on, I got you, you're gonna be okay. I'm not losing you before I know you, not on my watch."

 

\--

 

Blaine was shaken back into consciousness when the silence of the godswood was exchanged for the loud yells of male and female voices.

 

A dragon roared. A wolf howled.

 

He let his eyes flicker open and groaned as the pain caught onto him.

 

"Shh." A gentle voice shushed him, "Just hold on, we're almost there."

 

Blaine turned his head to the side, groaning again upon the stabbing pain in his gut, but it all blew away in his head when he saw green eyes in the face of his rescuer.

 

Green eyes in a most handsome face.

 

The eyes and face from his dreams.

 

"It's you, it's you." He whispered breathlessly and then let his eyes fall shut again, energy taken away again.

 

The last thing he heard before he slipped away again was Jon's voice calling for him, "Blaine! Fuck, what happened? Blaine!" At least he was alive then.

 

\--

 

Waking up was painful, horribly painful.

 

First he blinked.

 

Then he started coughing.

 

And then hands pulled him more upright to make breathing easier, a cup was brought to his lips and he drank on instinct, sighing after the cold water soothed his throat. Once Blaine was lowered back into the pillows, he could truly open his eyes and found himself watched by the tired if kind dark eyes of his King.

 

"Did we win?" He whispered and Jon snorted, leaning back in the chair that was standing next to the bed, the bed in the room Blaine had been given upon arriving in Harrenhall.

"Would I be sitting here if we hadn't?" Jon asked him in turn and smiled, "I'm glad you woke up, you worried us quite a bit there." Blaine flushed, weakly raising the blanket a bit to see the heavy bandages around his stomach. "It's bad, but with enough rest you'll be fine." Jon commented and then leaned forward, "But seriously don't ever do that again. If Ghost hadn't led the Company Captain to you, you would have died and none of us would have found you until it was too late."

 

In the corner of the room, Ghost perked up as if being called and he wandered over to climb up upon the bed, dragging himself over Blaine's legs.

"I didn't know I was hurt until I collapsed." Blaine explained, ashamed over being berated by his King like this, there surely were more important things for Jon to worry about than sitting here at Blaine's bedside. "Did we lose many?"

 

"Not that many but those who died will be mourned."

 

"Anyone I know?"

 

"Not that I think." Jon took that worry from him, "Arya's got a hit to her head but she's refusing to stay down, I had to order Nymeria to sit on her for her to see reason. Brienne got hurt quite a bit but the same Captain who saved you had saved her before." He was making Blaine quite curious about this mysterious Captain, he could only vaguely recall a handsome face and gentle hands.

 

Thankfully, fate was on his side for once and it knocked on the door.

 

"Come in." Blaine called out after Jon had nodded for him to do it, for it was his room after all, the door opened and a man stepped inside, but he was not just any man.

 

It was him.

 

The man from his dreams.

 

Sharp if still gentle green eyes were zeroing in on him even when the man bowed for Jon, beautiful lips curled into half a smirk. He was wearing formal armor really, in black and dark red, a golden cloak around his shoulders and back showing his belonging to the Golden Company.

"Captain Smythe." Jon greeted him though neither Blaine nor the Captain were looking at him anymore, "I believe then I can leave my steward in your capable hands." Blaine glanced over to him and flushed upon the knowing look in Jon's eyes.

"Certainly, Your Grace." Captain Smythe answered without looking away from Blaine's face, it made his ears burn, this intensity in green eyes.

 

"Come on then, Ghost, we gotta give them some privacy." Jon stood up and for a moment it seemed like Ghost was not agreeing with that statement at all but after another sharp call of his name, the direwolf huffed and crawled off the bed, walking past the Captain with a shove that had him quickly reach out for a pillar of the bed to catch himself.

 

The door closed and no one moved or even appeared to want to look away from each other.

 

"I dreamed about you." The Captain broke the silence first, sinking down onto the edge of the bed, Blaine's heart was skipping, "You look exactly like you did in my dreams, Blaine." Hearing his name roll off those lips in that wonderful voice, it nearly led Blaine melt on the spot. "And you certainly think me crazy now."

"No." Blaine protested immediately, "I saw you, too. I felt you...in my dreams." He confessed, blushing entirely scarlet but smiling nevertheless when he saw a grin on the other's face. "Though I do find myself in one disadvantage. You know my name, I do not know yours."

 

"Sebastian. My name is Sebastian Smythe."

 

"You saved me." Blaine went on, his mind repeating the name over and over again, and he was quite shocked over himself when he reached out a hand and placed it upon Sebastian's. He grinned though when Sebastian lowered his gaze to their hands and turned his around to treat his fingers through Blaine's own.

"The King's wolf saved you. I was just guided along." Sebastian told him, looking up again with those mesmerizing green eyes, "But I am glad he did push me towards you. I would have been greatly disturbed if I found you only to see you die in front of me." He raised his free hand and brought his fingertips against Blaine's cheekbone.

 

It should have felt insane, completely mad even, this trust, this intimacy, they didn't know each other at all and somehow it still felt so right. Felt so right to untangle their hands again, felt so right for Blaine to use both his hands to frame Sebastian's face and tug him down when he couldn't move up any further without straining his injuries.

 

"Are you sure?" Sebastian wanted to know when the tips of their noses already touched, Blaine's heart was pounding so hard he couldn't speak so he just nodded instead. Sebastian didn't let himself be asked twice anymore then and touched his lips to Blaine's, careful at first, almost hesitant.

 

It changed when Blaine wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him back harder.

 

 


End file.
